


Men In Your Barracks

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Characters, Femdom, Kissing, Male Submissive, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Humiliation, Shoe Kink, female led relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 女性向抹布小短文合集，太短了不好发在Tumblr里，希望大家喜欢啦 <3





	1. Bandit-Those Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men In Your Barracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488956) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 



Bandit-高跟鞋

 

你并不常穿细高跟，但一旦穿了，Dominic为之疯狂。不必再搭配其他，只一双高至大腿的丝袜加上看似无害的笑容，你就能让他言听计从。

 

“操，你能穿着这双鞋踩我。”他抵着你的大腿内侧呻吟道，这张嘴刚才闷在你的阴部险些窒息，这会儿正喘着气。他的嘴角滴着你的体液和他自己的口涎，这画面让你因欢愉而弓起了背。

你穿着丝袜的膝盖轻轻擦过他的脸颊，另一条腿抬起来，细细的鞋跟搭在他强壮的肩膀上。“那我不客气了哦。”这么说着，你将他温柔地推倒在地，他深色的眼睛追随着你腿部的线条，你的鞋头点在他的下巴上。“怎么不早告诉我你这么喜欢我的鞋子？”

他傻笑着，抬起手抚摸着你的小腿肚。“荣幸之至。”那张邪恶的嘴张开来，舌头沿着鞋锋利的边缘舔过，吮吻着皮革，仿佛这是你的皮肤。

这画面太令人热血贲张，只一眼，便让你呻吟出声，另一只脚点向他的大腿内侧。他险些因这惊人的快感跳起来，但你望着他又渐渐放松下来，甚至在你的足尖端正落在他的阴茎和睾丸上时歪着头望向你。

他口中淫荡的呻吟刺激着你，于是你一点一点地给他更多欢愉，直到你看见足底旁隆起的肉体。你不用尖锐的鞋跟，至少现在还用不着。但Dominic却说道：“来吧，踩我。”

这让你笑出声来，决定继续为他效劳，你变换着角度，直到足底和鞋跟都能踩踏着他的阴茎与睾丸。你确定这样肯定很疼，但这位前任卧底干员却更加张开了腿，弓起腰好给你更多位置。“Mein Gott, that’s so fucking hot”，他呻吟道，再度用欢愉的唇舌膜拜着你的鞋，上面挂满了他的口涎，正如他对你阴部所做的一摸一样。

你也因这兴奋而满意，足尖踩压的力度越来越重，直到他在你脚下扭动起来。透过鞋底很难感受到什么，但你认出他弹动的阴茎是高潮的前兆，于是你笑着揶揄道：“光靠踩着你就能高潮？Dom，你这个变态的混蛋。”

变态的混蛋呻吟着你的名字，抵着你的鞋留下了动情的晕染。包皮抵着阴茎的样子似乎很疼，但你毫不在意的将之向上一顶，精液也染上了他的腹肌和胸口，还有一些落在了你的丝袜上——看得出他有多兴奋，这高潮有多强烈。

就在他躺下去，因这惊人而强烈的高潮而喘息不止时，你的另一只脚挪了过去，抵着他的嘴唇道：“现在给我清理干净，”

 

 


	2. Blackbeard - Sexy Beards

Blackbeard - Sexy Beards

有人肯定这么想：作为动不动就要出外勤的海军海豹突击队纯爷们儿，Craig肯定随身只带着洗漱必需品。可惜……

“Craig，你得把护发素挪开点儿。”你用手肘将恼人的瓶子朝他那边水池推过去。这堆烦人的瓶瓶罐罐占据了整个台面。

他嘟囔着将之随手放在身边的架子上，上头同样摆满了各类面部和护发产品，全以军用品的标准陈列着，虽然你确实不懂他到底怎么分清这些。你吐出口中的牙膏沫，漱口，继续早已烂熟于心的晨间面部护理步骤。

迅速漱口完毕，再用毛巾迅速啪啪几下，你就结束了。只能看着身边这位暗自臭美的男友，而他还没开始护理自己的胡子。其实你早已习惯如此，只是仍然难以平复他要花这么久时间完成整个流程的心情。虽然这样能让他的胡子油亮又柔软，也是你唯一能忍受这些的理由。

“你为什么得把整个流程都过一遍呢？”你看着那些瓶瓶罐罐记着数；他还在第九步上。

Craig停下正往胡子上抹油的手，向你露出深情款款的微笑：“宝贝儿，我永远都想为你展示最好的一面。”

（NSFW: Not Safe For Work以下内容不适合上班时间浏览）

拥有一位异常健壮的海军海豹突击队做男友的好处是，他可以用任何你喜欢的姿势轻易将你举起。正如现在你想要坐在他的肩膀上，背部抵着墙面，而他正埋头苦干，喉中啧啧作响，呻吟出声。

那双宽阔的肩膀随着动作如波浪般起伏，双臂将你的大腿和臀部牢牢制住，在你的双手于他发间缠绕将他拉得更近时给你稳固和平衡。他用你最爱的方式吮吻舔舐着你，嘴唇动作时，他的发须骚挠着你敏感的肌肤。

“操，我会想念这些。”他抵着你呻吟道，脸又埋进你的湿热之中，鼻梁抵着你的阴蒂戳弄着，舌头扭动着往里钻。“我会想念你的味道。”

你笑得喘不过气来，按摩着他的头皮，拂过大臂上紧绷的肌肉。“我也会想你。”你如此说道，他低吼着，轻啄你的外阴，将之含入口中轻轻吮着。“别担心，我会给你发照片。”

“真的？”

“但你不许拿来打飞机。”

“操。”


	3. Blitz - Spread those legs

“这可真够尴尬的。”你将他按照自己喜好摆弄时，Elias这么说道。身前的镜子映照出他涨红的脸和分开的唇，即使他低下头不愿去看，也依然如此。

你大笑着，对他啧啧几声。将他的臀部抬高，让他跪好。之后，趁他还没适应，你又敲开他的双腿，让他绷住自己的重心。“漂亮男孩儿，腿分开些。”它们已经分得很不错，你思忖着，但你仍然忍不住想再调戏他一下。

“你小时候难道没参加过体操之类的训练吗？”你轻声道，但你手下却贪婪地摸索着他沉甸甸的阴茎和可供揉捏的囊袋，从他嘴里压榨出一声接一声的呻吟。

“哈！哈，没做过那种——那种体操。”他呻吟道，臀部向上歪斜着。“不然我现在就能给你表演所有招式。”

“真可惜。”你撅着嘴，而后向下伸去握住他的手，在此过程中强迫他胸口着地。“不过你可以补偿给我。”

“是吗？”Elias的呼吸粗重起来，背部稍稍拱起，努力调整自己宽阔的胸部。他的手被引导着滑向敏感的会阴和颤动的入口，在那里，他的手指熟练地沿着皮肤打着圈儿，逗弄着紧致的褶皱。

你热切的视线紧盯着他，而后自己覆在他身上，胸口紧压着他宽阔而强健的后背，在他耳边吐气。“自己动动手指。”按摩精油代替润滑剂被四处涂抹在他的臀部，阴茎和囊袋上，直到他的皮肤被你搓揉到闪闪发光。

Elias的笑声从胸腔深处传来，他歪过头，好从镜子里看到你。“我觉得你用油不够。还有没有能往我身上抹的？”

“不要脸。”你咬了口他的臀以作惩罚，只换来热切的呻吟。Elias从镜子里朝你笑着，手上却服从着将手指伸入自己，手掌裹住自己的囊袋。揉搓戳刺着，直到热辣的粗喘直透毯子。“嗯……真是个好孩子。”你抱住他弯曲手臂，抚摸着他胀痛的阴茎，在他的手指忙活时，手掌上下爱抚着他的腹肌。他柔软的双唇中溢出更多呻吟，Elias闭上眼，逃避着镜中自己淫荡的影像。

你却不享受这样，一点儿也没有。纤细的手指纠缠着他粗硬的头发，你小心地将他的脑袋拉扯起来，露出他鲜艳红润的脸颊和朦胧的双眼。“哦，这样可不行。你得看着我的眼睛，好让我知道你有多快活。”


	4. Blitz - Edging

Elias呻吟呜咽着，手沿着发红弹动的阴茎上下滑动，前液沿着柱身蜿蜒至臀间。他的身躯抽搐着，欢愉一路攀升上涨，眼看着就要落入最终极乐的边缘，就差一点点——

“停下。”

操！他垂下脑袋，手只得挪开，使劲儿狠狠捏住自己的臀，以免忍不住触碰自己发疼的肉块。他眼前已开始发黑，耳间血脉奔腾，意识因受挫而悲鸣着。他早已记不清这是第几次你阻止他高潮，但也许不数更好。

“真调皮，还打算趁我不在自己舒服？”你骑在他的大腿上，啧啧道。“你让自己高潮了吗？”

Elias倒吸了口气，紧张地一把拽住自己的束缚物。“……没？”其实说实话最好，但他的意识早已混乱不清。

你歪着脑袋坐起身来，脱下自己的内裤猛地戳向他的脸，看着他深吸了一口你的香味，舒服得双眼都翻了上去。“没有？”你喃喃道，引导着他的手回到原地，明显他现在距离高潮只有几步之遥。

他又重拾回节奏，深深粗喘着，费劲儿地大口大口呼吸着你和你的那一小块湿痕，进入沉甸甸的肺部。“请让我高潮？”他带着口音的声音比平时愈渐低沉浑厚，证明他已再次临近边缘。“求求你？”

你直起脑袋换到另一边，手指绕着他抽搐并滴落不止的头部打着圈儿，又靠近了些好亲吻他的嘴角。“你有没有趁我不在让自己高潮？”

操。“没有！”他上气不接下气，几乎大吼出声，因为你又让他住手。“哦拜托！”

你的牙齿落在他的脖颈，下巴，又回到脖颈，就好像你要将他和他的意识整个吞下去，他的嘴松开着，身体颤抖。“我能这样坚持很久。”你的声音就像裹着天鹅绒的钢铁，像道光线穿透了他迷蒙的意识。“直到你肯说实话之前……那，就来看看你能坚持多久才崩溃吧。”

Elias粗喘出一声笑意，几乎跳了起来，而你将他早已湿滑的手放回到他慢慢变紫的阴茎上。“你该教教Cavira两招。”他努力挤出这句揶揄，而你将内裤塞进了他的嘴里。

“还有精神讲话，可见你做的不对。”你嘶声回应道，帮助他缩近距离，手下以正确的方式搓揉着头部。他猛地一震，呻吟声越来越大，直到——

“停下。”

操。


	5. Doc - Look in the mirror

“舒缓解压？” Gustave 抵着床垫轻声呻吟着，背部在你的指尖下拱起。

“你是说这样还不够放松咯？”你的语调听着无辜，但你脸上的笑容却是另一回事。没错，你正用专业手法给这位过度劳累，压力过大的医疗兵按摩，手下的揉搓渐渐让他松弛下来。但同时，你也在慢慢加速启动着缠绕在他阴茎上震动的器具按钮。

他在你的手下起伏着，就在你摁下他的臀让他继续操弄玩具时，线条优美的躯干因愉悦而颤动。Gustave将自己的睾丸深深埋入那硅制品，舒服地双眼控制不住向后翻去。那玩具的转动部件确保着他能骑在高潮的边缘不偏不倚。“不——没，”他粗重的口音呜咽着，“不完全是。”

你撅起嘴，将自己的胸口覆上他的后背，按摩油被蹭得到处都是，你的嘴唇来到他耳边轻舔啄咬着。“别担心，我会照顾好你。”你吮吻着耳垂下那片薄薄的皮肤，将他正欲出口的脏话一起吸入口中。你并不懂多少法语，但你识得出脏话。“你现在还不够放松，但我做完之后，你会的。”

Gustave在你身下扭动着，他的双腿大开，臀部在你底下颤动，他努力转过头来看向你：“你保证？”他用法语低语道，柔软的眼中满是爱意。

你亲吻他的耳朵，沉声笑着，一根手指滑进他紧致的臀间，顺利抵住他的前列腺。“当然了。”立刻，Gustave剧烈喘息起来，呼出的气息伴着呻吟，双腿随即分得更开，更猛烈地操干起那支硅胶器具。“就是这样，我的好孩子。”你温柔地说道，咬住他的肩膀，鼓励他这股狂乱加速的样子认真操干着器具和你的手指。

医疗兵咬住自己的唇，小声呜咽着，手指攥紧了毯子，身下动作的速度几乎和心跳一样快。他一心一意追逐着高潮的快感，而你在他耳边的下流言语和你的手指更是火上浇油。终于，他再也坚持不住，Gustave几近窒息的声音喊出了你的名字，唇间泄出的母语中有着感激，赞美与希望。他继续骑着你的手指，直至身躯颤抖着停下。

而你，和他大汗淋漓，颤抖不止的样子恰好相反。你只是舒展开身子，一只手环住他的脖颈。床尾的镜子引起了你的注意，你轻轻抬起他的脑袋，亲吻着他的太阳穴，对着他的皮肤喃喃道：“看看镜子，你不是挺可爱的？”

而Gustave双眼迷离，意识混乱，并没听懂你到底在说什么，只是无意识地点头。现在他这副有气无力仿若无骨的样子，在你拿走了玩具，给他清理时也一动不动。你保护性地将他牢牢圈入怀中，只在温柔地为他抚摩头发时才动一下。

“现在放松了吧？”

回答你的是一阵鼾声，你哼笑出来。哎，这倒确实是个好答案。


	6.  Doc - I'll keep the remote

Gustave撑住书架颤抖着。他刚才还在忙活自己的事情，清点库存里的医疗补给，此时在他体内，有样东西突然嗡嗡震动着活了过来。老实说，不管你信不信，他完全忘记了自己屁股里还塞着的东西。

而现在，他无法否认这东西的存在，他的所有动作都只会将那玩意儿狠狠碾向自己的前列腺——他那尤其敏感的前列腺。他无助地呻吟着，咬住自己的指节，努力降低那越来越大的嗡嗡声，将强度分散给自己的双腿。

庆幸着是自己现在是独自一人，他意识模糊的大脑如此想到，滑坐在地上，却只将那东西吞得更深，搅得大脑一片混沌。呻吟自他嘴边泄出，他摸索出自己的手机，拨打了你的电话，贪婪地呢喃着你的名字。

他听到你的啧啧声，那震颤骤然变强，从他嘴里榨出一声大呼。

“嘘，Gustave。你想被人发现吗？”你柔声道，使得医生只得咒骂着堵住自己的嘴以免泄出更多声响。他将手机夹在脸颊与肩膀间，空出的手总算得以搓揉自己肿胀疼痛的阴茎。

“宝贝儿，怎么啦？那可是你自己放进去的，你也同意由我保管遥控器，我想在任何时候打开都行。”你的调戏让他更硬了，只得嘶声回应。

“我没想到你会在我工作的时候打开！”他的口音几乎糖浆般粘稠，他的声音越来越高，快感在他颅内吟唱着。

“那又有什么乐趣呢，你也没和病人在一起，不是吗？”

“没。”他静静呻吟着，快速地搓揉着自己地勃起，想尽快得到少许解脱。脱下裤子自渎是不被允许的，但他可以隔着布料爱抚自己。

你听到了他揉搓自己的声音，大笑道：“真是绝望。这样吧，如果你这样也能到，就给你选择下次高潮的机会。”

他能自己决定下次高潮？操，那他绝不能输，尤其在你偏爱一次又一次的抑制他，用他的受苦取悦自己时。他更加孤注一掷地动作着，他拱起手，将那东西更加往里推去，骑着这股好像随时会被吞没他的浪潮。上帝啊，他需要高潮，他真的非常需要现在就到达顶点。

“请，请问我能高潮吗，主人？”他的舌头像是灌了铅，但他还是说出来了。

“哼……你——”你开口回应，但立即被病房外的另一道法语口音打断。

“Kateb医生？5分钟后有您的预约哦。”

Merde!他低声骂道，这一惊吓将他的高潮逼退。触手可及的浪潮汹涌褪去，他感觉到你关上了遥控器好让他回去工作。Gustave颤抖着站起身来，险些因错失高潮而哭出来，他的手拂过自己的勃起，这才意识到前液早已渗透了内裤，在深色的工作服上留下一道肉眼可见的湿痕。

“哦那么，今晚见啦，亲爱的！”你隔着电话向他啵了个飞吻后挂断。留下脸上写满懊丧恼怒的医生去见病人。


	7. Glaz - 耐心 Patience

Timur 抵着你的唇轻喘着呻吟，你趴在他胸口将他背抵在冷硬的墙面上，这让他觉得自己竟反常的脆弱。 这和他以往的约会全然不同，但，你是寻常的约会对象吗？他的手掌仿佛被磁石吸在你的臀上，牢牢紧握着，手指往大腿内侧钻去，而你的手则环向他的脖颈后方。

“操，我想这么做好久了。”你也抵着他的唇粗喘着，一条口涎在你们的嘴分开时拖拽下来，你移开脑袋，鼻尖抵着他的耳下磨蹭着。

狙击手的胸口因剧烈的喘息而起伏着，诚实地反应着他的感受：你柔软的胸部挤压着他的，身躯死死抵着他。“没——”他舔舔自己的唇断开那道黏连。“没有我想得久。”

你哼声回应道，即是惊讶也是愉悦，一只手滑进衬衫里抚摸他坚硬的腹肌。“那就耐心点儿。”你的手指沿着毛发生长的路径一路向下，来到他的裤腰。

“我只是在等——”他无声地叫了出来，感受到你的手指路过裤腰，触碰着他敏感的身体，他的阴茎早已半硬了。他的呼吸声加重，蓝色的双眼朦胧地看向你，仍然努力气喘吁吁地说完这句话。“——恰当的时机。早在你进入我的瞄准镜时。”

他呢喃的声音如此甜蜜，让你胸腔中激荡出一阵惬意，你柔声道：“你这样的耐心？我真喜欢。”你的手握住了他渐硬的勃起，两具身体挤在一起，几乎咯吱作响，你的温暖包裹住他，感受到他几不可见地颤抖起来。你捕食者般的眼神让Timur倒抽了口气，觉得自己才像是那个被狙击镜瞄准而不知所措的人。“让我看看，你能受得了多少。”


	8. Lion - Irresistible uniforms

Lion - 难以抗拒的制服

“你知道吗，制服总让人无法抗拒。”你的温度覆上他的后背，Oliver倒抽了口气，因你少许的体重挤压而绷紧了身躯。他绝望地想要挤出几句关于自己身穿制服如何难以抗拒的俏皮话，但他更不想因为自己多嘴毁了眼下这一切。

你动了动，他下意识地扭过头来以便更容易听清你的话。你哼笑的声音里带了些对他反应的赞许。“有没有人告诉过你，你的轮廓真是英俊得很？”你的手指沿着他下颚锋利的线条一路滑至嘴唇，而Olivier在你的抚摩下，努力抗争着闭上眼的冲动。

他的双唇颤抖着张开来，正想回答他肯定听过这话，但脑中最后一丝理智强迫他闭上嘴，又救了他一回。他看得见你挑起眉，被他肉眼可见挣扎着让自己闭嘴的努力而取悦了。“士兵，我很惊讶，你竟然管得住嘴。”你靠近他，将他的脑袋拉下温柔地吻他。“毕竟，你可是因为这个出名的。”

Olivier重重吞咽着口水，埋下头，好让你随心所欲的深吻他。等你们终于分开来，他的心脏几乎停止跳动，即因你的惊艳，也因你看他的眼神里没有失望和责备，而他不得不闭上眼惩罚自己。“我——”他厚重的口音透露出正抑制自己的努力。“——我不想毁了这一切。”

“真可爱。”你呢喃道，赏给他一个更仔细的吻，燃烧着吞噬着他，连灵魂都不剩。

Olivier在你唇边呻吟着，攥紧了腰侧的拳头，努力保持着自己端正的站姿。

“不过别担心。”你离开他的身侧，露出了一直藏在背后的东西：一只口塞。“从现在起，你不必操心管住舌头的问题了。”

“遵命，女士。”法国人只能点头看向你，小狗般的眼神里满是期待，在你下令时立即遵从地跪了下来。他怎么能在此时都能看起来如此优雅呢？你不会明白，但你很快将这些抛诸脑后。他因解脱而轻叹着，而你将之塞进他的嘴里，扣上了环住他脑后的带子。

你的手指抚上了他被拉长的嘴唇，亲吻着口塞，而非他的嘴。“真美。你什么都不用担心，好吗，Olivier？让我引导你。”他深色的眼睛终于闭上，在你的手托住他的脑袋时依靠过来。你慢慢为他宽衣解带后领着他走向床铺，他感到自己的体内有什么东西终于尘埃落定，肩上的重量终于卸下。这感觉就像是……家。


	9. Rook - Eating creampies

Rook - 吃奶油派的正确方式

Julien 也没想到，在你压榨出他两回高潮之后，自己竟然还有多余的体力。但你将自己的阴部贴落在他微微张开，滑溜湿润的嘴唇上时，他又一本正经地硬起来了。

“天神在上，我真是爱惨了你在我高潮后继续给我口交的样子。”你对着那张饥渴的嘴呻吟着笑道。他粗壮的双臂圈主你的双腿，心不在焉地搓揉着内侧的肌肤。而那张嘴正吮吸着你，就像孩童吮吸乳汁。

天赋异禀的舌头往里钻进去，将自己的种子舀出来。喉咙因吞咽你的混合体液而上下滚动着。舌间尝到味道弥漫开来，Julien的情欲和冲动再次因你躁动起来，更加将脸向你的温暖中埋去，大口吞噬着你。他为你的味道而呻吟粗喘着，收紧了抓握你的力道，忍不住将你揽得更紧。

他饥渴的样子也将你点燃，你的手指埋在他发间，带着气音的呻吟表扬着他。柔软的呢喃声自你的昏昏沉沉的口中泄出，你低下头，看见Julien也在喃喃自语着。他的眼神茫然，虽然睁着却好像什么都看不见。你不得不甩开那那些令人神志昏聩的愉悦，集中精神去听他到底在说些什么。

“还要还要还要还要。”你炽热的腿间能感受到他的喘气，只来得及问出了句“什么？”而他急不可耐地将你翻转过来。

你被他翻倒在底下，而他的嘴仍然埋在你腿间。你忍不住张开口要责骂他，开头第一个单词刺耳犀利，却被后一句脏话盖了下去。这新姿势让他的舌头钻得更深，贪婪的唇舌更加大快朵颐。

“你他妈的要为此付出代价，明白吗？”你嘶声道，脚踝却更往他的后背上陷进去，你喊着他的名字在他舌间高潮了。Julien心不在焉地哼声回应着，意识还牢牢锁定在要尽自己所能给你清理干净上。这大概还要再过一会儿，他再次将自己深深埋入你的体内，将自己的种子汹涌播撒而出。


	10. Tachanka - Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俄罗斯小可爱海龟一点儿也不小。

“小？” Aleksandr 疑惑地眯起眼. 他低头扫视自己庞大的身躯，即使坐着，也几乎和你一样高大宽阔：“我可不小。”

你撅起嘴将他推了回去，好让自己的双腿滑坐到他的大腿两边。更小且显然更容易折断的手一路沿着他的制服向下，缓慢而巧妙地解开他的扣子，俄罗斯巨汉眨眨眼，发现自己的胸口已经完全赤裸。你假装害羞地轻笑着，将厚重的衣料从他宽阔到难以置信的肩上拽下。“对，你不小。但你是我的俄罗斯小可爱海龟，明白？”

他皱起眉，尽管脸上已因为你开始玩弄他石子般坚硬的乳头而渐渐红起来，你的手指则逗弄地掐玩夹弄着他。“这话根本说不通。”

回应他的只有一声轻笑，你继续解开他的裤带，扯下他的裤子。

“你就打算继续一边笑一边脱我的衣服？”即使坐在那儿一动不动，Aleksandr的嗓音却越加低沉下去。

“也~许~”你柔声道，鼻尖轻蹭着他的脖子，吸取他男性的气息。指甲拨弄着他毛绒绒的胸口和乳头。他轻喘着，双臂下意识地环紧了你。“怎么，你希望我停手？”

当然了，这会儿你的小手握紧他粗硬的阴茎，戏弄着囊袋，你确定Aleksandr发不了牢骚。“不。”他嘟囔着，将你圈得更紧，调整你的姿势，好脱下他的裤子拽到膝下，给你更多位置。

你微笑着，饥渴地吻着他。双手在他身上忙活起来，兴奋和渴望让这俄罗斯士兵只能无助地在你手下呻吟。突然你停下动作，双手回到他的乳头上拉扯拧压，气得他咬住你的脖子。“但你敢停下，我会变成暴躁海龟*。”

满室笑声，紧接着一声惊叫，他又咬了你一口。“暴躁海龟”名副其实。

*snapping turtle：  
When a guy mouth fucks a girl so hard, he snaps her neck.

Smoll：  
A Small And Cute thing


	11. Echo - Collars and jealousy

 Echo -项圈与妒忌

Masaru是个勾人的家伙——但凡长了眼睛的人都会这么说。 除了长相英俊，Masaru 对除你以外的人从不上心，对于这一点，你也很是欢喜。然而对别人而言，这就是另一回事了。眼看着大概是第十五个想要过去招惹他的人时，你受够了。

他轻喘着被你摁在自己的卧室墙上。“你嫉妒了？”他柔声道，对你不满的表情坏笑起来。

你眯起眼，伸手握住他浓密的头发，将他的脑袋往一边带过去。你狠狠咬住他，对着他的耳朵低声道：“你他妈说对了，我就是嫉妒。”

这讨人厌的家伙只能斜眼撇向你，双手上下搓揉着你：“因为那些来招惹我的男人和女人？因为他们碰我，请我喝饮料？因为他们告诉我想要对我做的事情？”他停下动作呻吟出声，双臂圈紧了你的腰，而你拖动了埋进他头皮的指甲，略施惩戒。

“怎么，你很享受？”你的声音是甜蜜的毒药，就像蓄势待发的毒蛇。

你也不确定Masaru到底是愚蠢，还是莽撞。他咬紧嘴唇，将自己早已支起小帐篷的下身抵上你的腹部。“如果我是呢？”

接下来他只得惊叫出声，自己被猛地推倒在地上，喉中的氧气像被推挤出来了。你跪坐下来，骑上他的胸口，解下他的腰带一把抽出来，将之缠上他的脖颈，你狠狠收紧这根带子，直到他眼前情欲迷蒙。而他却拱起背和脑袋，将自己的喉咙更加暴露给你。与此同时，即便你的双腿紧紧压着他的双臂，他的双手还是朝你的大腿滑去。

“那我可就得给你上一课了。”你眼中的锋芒让他愈加兴奋，他露齿笑着。你拉住手中的皮带将他的脑袋拽起来，Masaru只是轻喘呻吟着扭动。

“肯定有更有效的方法，好让人明白我属于谁？”他深沉的语调里满是勾引，“有比上课更持久的方式让我见识一下吗？”

你向后靠去，手掌拢住他已经硬起来的阴茎，倾听他呜咽着呻吟。他纤细的脖子扣在厚重的皮带圈下，这看起来多美妙。“我要给你戴上项圈，Masaru。”听到项圈时，他呻吟着，抵着你的手掌动作起来，而你狠狠地亲吻他让他停下。“到时候，你就得戴好了，这样大家都会明白，你是我的。”

Masaru粗喘着软化了，你扯开他的衣服，而他深色的眼睛渐渐变得像掠食者一般。“完美。”


	12. Kapkan - Gagged

Kapkan-口塞

 

Maxim不是话多的人，而你正喜欢他这一点。但有时候，你只能往他嘴里塞点儿东西才能听到他的呻吟和喘息——这招管用，别问为什么。 

“嘴张开~”你柔声道，小指划过他的嘴唇，手中还握着一大颗橡胶口塞。

那双深色的眼睛怒视着你，但嘴还是张开了。虽然他听令行事，但还不够让你满意。你快活地清了清嗓子，突然狠狠吻住他。

Maxim叹了口气，靠过来配合你的行为，甚至张开嘴以便你的舌头钻入他口中与之纠缠。他完全被你的吻分了心，甚至放纵自己沉浸于此，完全忘记了你手中的口塞。他那双粗糙又温暖的大手圈住你的腰将你搂得更紧，直到你整个人趴上他宽阔的胸口。

操，现在被分心的人变成了你。但没关系，你已经达到目的。最后轻啄他已经被吻得肿胀的下唇，你熟练地啵了他一口，起身将口塞推进了他松开的口中。Maxim还沉浸在刚才的热吻中晕晕乎乎，直到你扣上他脑袋后的绳扣前都忘记了反抗。

他拱起身，脑袋努力后仰，想要阻止你却是徒劳无功。隔着口塞愤愤不平地低吼着，他凶狠地向你龇起牙来，手指报复性地掐紧了你的屁股。令他失望地是，在他的蛮力狠掐之下，你只是大笑起来仿佛不痛不痒。你沿着口塞亲吻着他的嘴唇，一只手滑进了他破旧的衬衫下。

“别冲我嚷嚷，Maxim。”你柔声道，手指早已找到他的乳头，用他喜欢的方式掐拽玩弄着。Maxim立刻瘫软下来，掐住你屁股的手变成了揉搓，他的声音被口塞过滤成柔软的噪音。“这就对了。”这个熊一般的男人试图又向你低吼，但声音却逐渐变调，你的另一只手滑进他的裤子，摸索到他迅速硬起的阴茎，那声音就变成了低沉的呻吟。

他的双眼不受控制地向后翻去，口涎顺着唇角溢出。Maxim咬紧了口塞，竭力阻止自己渴求的音调在你的触碰下逐渐升高。他的身躯软得像是果冻，意识迷蒙不清，Maxim没能阻止你将他摁在墙上，狠狠拽下他的裤子，粗壮硬起的阴茎弹了出来。操，这口塞一旦摘下来，他可没办法阻止自己继续发出任何羞耻的声音。但是如果你要将之一把抽出，他还是会这么做，即使他会狠狠咬住口塞，双颊红得几乎滴血。


	13. Bandit - Go fuck yourself

Bandit -滚，操自己去

你叹了口气，一脚落在Dominic的胸上将他推开。“我今天没心情。”你慢悠悠道，指着你存放所有情趣玩具的抽屉。“操你自己去。”

“好吧。”Dominic翻了翻眼，依然遵从你的话，调整自己早已支起的帐篷。这混账东西就像只发情的公狗，日日夜夜没个消停，他怎么做到的？但没关系，他总能找到自娱自乐的方式，而你亦是如此。他从抽屉里翻出自己最喜欢的电动阴茎，又拖来张椅子，将底端的吸盘固定上去。这玩意儿很是纤细，但表面的突起和形状恰到好处，即使不开震动也能让他为之疯狂。

你的男人效率高超地脱光了自己，尽管他恶作剧地将自己的衬衫扔到你头上。他挥霍般挤出的润滑剂几乎淹没了自己的入口和那支硅胶阴茎，漫延到身下的木椅。他的手指在入口间动作着，一根，两个，之后是第三根，动作之娴熟，让你也因他天赋异禀而笑出来。Dominic总喜欢保证自己的入口好看又松软。

“来啊，Dom。”你盛气凌人地挥了挥手，将自己的椅子拽近些，好让自己懒洋洋地足尖爱抚他的阴茎。“我知道你想要。”

他不满地嘟囔着回应你，但身体仍然听令行事。阴茎头部的摩擦让他张开自己，从他双唇间逼出肮脏的呻吟。他的双腿大张开来，好让你看清楚他饥渴的入口是如何吞咽着电动玩具的。他的肌肉伸展开，屁股坐到了底端。“操!”他粗喘着，握紧了自己的阴茎。一边绝望地上下搓揉着，一边仿佛身不受掌控般骑乘。“操~”


	14. Thatcher - First encounters

 Thatcher - 首次交锋

“你他妈为什么老是一副自以为是的样子？” Mike低声吼道，如果不是因为他正跪着，他现在看起来真像一条虎视眈眈的蛇。“是不是看我跪着也能让你爽到？”

你转动指间的狗绳皮带，微微将他拽向前，有只项圈紧紧环住他的脖子，上面插扣着的皮带将他带着倾斜过来。“还真是可以。而我发现你在半夜里对着我打飞机，你就是亏欠我了。这座老房子确实咯咯吱吱，但你那些可爱的呻吟声可不是这里最难捕捉的。”他的脸瞬间涨得鲜红，你很确定一点，他这应是尴尬和恼火并存的缘故。

“你跟踪我？”老实说，他嘶声的样子真像只炸毛的猫。

你啧啧回应，一只手拽着他的项圈将他拉过来，好温柔地吻他。“敢对着半开的门撸管，被抓也是你自找的。”他地唇轻颤着，而你啄咬他的下唇，心满意足地舔吮他的唇间。而后你抽身出来，将他又拽近了些，双膝扣住他宽阔的肩膀。“可惜当时我没看清楚。所以你要不要再来段返场呢？”

“凭什么？”他龇起牙，想要扭过头去避开你咄咄逼人的目光，却不小心蹭上你的大腿，从你嘴里刮出柔软的呻吟。他肌肉紧绷的身躯僵住，双眼睁得更大，绯色一路蔓延向他的脖颈。

鱼儿这就上钩了。

你柔声叹了口气，大腿戏弄似的刮蹭着他的唇，弓起背，好让他看清楚你的胸。“如果你拒绝，我再也不会让你有机会这么靠近我。”

你看得见他开始思考，权衡各种思路。你的心里也是一团乱麻，有那么一刻，你开始后悔自己不该这么逼迫他。这念头一闪而过，你被一阵突如其来的负罪感和少许的尴尬打动，伸出手去想要给他解开项圈，放下双膝好让他起身。

但你的手只来得及抽出他项圈上的扣带，腿还没来得及放下，Mike咒骂了一声，强健的手臂揽住你的大腿，摁上了自己的嘴唇。他伸手握住自己迅速硬起来的阴茎，颤抖着，手掌熟练地上下动作起来，同时亲吻吮吸舔弄着你的大腿内侧。

你的脑袋向后靠去，柔软的音调蔓延在空气中。你脸上的笑容愈见放肆，因他不需要你多说一句便自己找到了在你腿间忙活的方式。

Mike抬头看向你因情欲而软化的脸庞，他自己则因性起而愈见迷离，他嘟囔着：“真受不了，别老这么自以为是。”他抵着你的肌肤喃喃道，仍做负隅顽抗。平日里尖酸刻薄的话语被脸上渐起的红晕冲淡了，而后，他埋首于你的温暖之中。


	15. Glaz - Gag Reflex (or lack thereof)

“你知道，我是没有喉反射的。”

这句突如其来的陈述吓了你一跳，险些滑倒在Timur的背上，只得抓住他厚实的外套保持平衡。 你好不容易站稳， 将他拽着翻过身来，踮起脚尖怒视着那双冰蓝色的眼眸，“你说什么？”

他眨了眨眼。“我说我没有喉反射——”

“对，”你的双手有些慌乱的拍打着他，双眼扫视周围几乎空旷的公园。即使是这样死气沉沉的冬日，这里仍有三三两两的路人闲逛，而你真心希望这里只有你们两个。“我的意思是——你他妈的干嘛在公开场合说这个？”

他眼中闪烁着邪恶的目光提醒了你，巨大的耐心和顺从只是这个男人性格中的一部分而已。你要杀了Dominic或者Marius，不管是谁敢把邪恶的种子埋进他的脑子里，你诅咒着附近胆敢偷听的人。Timur靠了过来，嘴张开，将你的手套摘下，而后将你的手指深深含进喉咙。

就在他将你的手指含到深处，且这样保持了好几秒的期间，你的大脑整个停摆了。脸上涨红，也烧得你思路当机。你的睫毛轻颤着，目光钉在他满是勾引，只在床上出现过的眼神中，罪恶的嘴唇终于吐出你干干净净，略微湿润的手指。

“那么？”他清了清嗓子，柔声揶揄道。也许你从他的笑容中解读出了成就感，和很大一部分自以为是的胜利喜悦。你很确定自己少算了什么东西，但一旦你能让大脑恢复工作，你会从他身上将之压榨出来。

你终于回过神来，凶狠地瞪视着而后狠狠吻住了他，你将他推挤着压在身后的树干上。“你会后悔告诉我这件事，Timur。我会好好操你的喉咙，让你几天开不了口说话。”

他呻吟着，在你唇间叹了口气，双臂紧紧揽住你，将你扣进他的体温中。而你终于放开他，拽着他的围巾将他拖回家去。


	16. Doc - Doggy Style

Doc -背后位

“噢噢噢噢 merde~!” Gustave 的脑袋垂在肩上，下颚因愉悦而松开来，你拍击着他紧实的屁股，他的阴茎和囊袋随着你臀部的动作而摆动，他最喜欢的电动情趣玩具正撞击在那些令人疯狂的点上，从他嘴里逼出一声声不知所云的咒骂。

你揪住他脖子后方的皮肤，将他的脑袋摁下去。另一只手摁住他的后背下方，好摆正他的屁股。“怎么了，Kateb医生？”你的声音里满是调戏，你咬住他的肩膀固定自己的角度，好更方便的操他。

他呻吟着，将自己的脸贴在医疗室冰冷的床上。双手向前落在床头板上，以调整自己更好向后靠去迎合你。“护——护士——”他粗喘着，口音逐渐加重，呻吟的内容越来越多，几乎难以辨认。“哦这感觉真好。我能——我能碰我自己吗？”他还打算说点别的，但你揉弄着他敏感的阴囊和鼓起的会阴，让他的话化作低声呜咽。

你咬住他肌肉坚实的肩膀，两只手环住他线条优美的屁股，爱抚着他的阴茎和囊袋，柔声道：“可以，但在我同意前，不许自己高潮。”

“好——好的，护士！哦操——”他的双手在阴茎的头部动作起来，双眼因阵阵冲刷而来的愉悦向后翻去——你的双手，他屁股中含着的东西，你落在他耳中的声音。很快，他的双腿颤抖起来，快要撑不住趴倒在床上了。“求求你求求你求求你，哦哦哦~”法语自他唇中倾泻而出，你碾压着他的臀，让他的大脑再也想不起其他语言，只听得见性交和臀部拍击的声音。

你笑着，轻拍着他的脸颊，而后吻了他。“可别睡着了，医生，咱们还没完呢。”当然，Gustave全然没有睡意，但他扑闪的眼和松软的嘴，搭配他沉醉于情欲的表情，也正预示着今夜才刚刚开始。


	17. Doc - Undressing

Gustave 深深咽了口唾沫，关上背后的门，看着你从散落一桌的公文上抬起眼。“很好，你来了。” 你点头示意他把门关上。 已经时至深夜，但你们不会冒险。“过来吧。”

他只是遵从，一言不发径直走过来，指尖刮过桌面，终于站在你身边。看着你将自己的座椅蹬出来，好继续注视他，开始爱抚他的大腿——医生自然而然的站直了军姿。你将脑袋埋入他的胸骨之间，深深呼吸，诊疗室中冷清的气息混合着他的体香，以及一点点你最喜欢的古龙水，这很完美。

“脱掉外套。”

他的外套落在地上，一抹鲜明的白色搭在你的靴子边。

“你的制服。

那些天赋异禀的手指一下就轻松地解开了尼龙扣，他抖抖肩将之脱下，向你展示着他健壮的身体。藏在汗衫下的肌肉绷紧了，显现出来的胸肌和二头肌如此完美，你忍不住上手戏弄起了他的乳头。Gustave柔声呻吟，放下双手抓住汗衫的边缘，只等你一声令下便将之剥除。

他脱下汗衫扔到了墙角，布满雀斑的皮肤和头发在动作下泛起涟漪。他的手顺着自己毛发生长的方向向下滑过，而后落回后腰，又站好了军姿。身为一名需要出外勤的干员，Gustave很清楚自己保持着现有的身材更多是为了取悦你，而非实际理由。Six才不会在乎他有没有坚实的腹肌，但你会。

不仅如此，你会更加珍视这一点，你的鼻尖刮蹭着他的下腹，抬头向他微笑着。

“现在，脱掉裤子。”

“Oui, madame，”他呻吟道，可口的巴黎口音实在迷人，以至于你会让他说些荤话取悦自己。 每一个出口的字都会让他面红耳赤，令你十分快活。 你会在白天发给他内容不雅的短信和挑逗的照片，这些他所渴望的东西都是火上添油。他开口说话时，手上解开了自己的裤带，拉下了拉链。

他将自己的裤脚小心褪下，以免连鞋子一同扯掉。只穿着靴子的男人性感得令人发狂，而Gustave亦非例外。

现在他只穿着袜子和战术靴，他站直了，双腿分开，双手再次落到背后。赤裸的阴茎抵着大腿，你对之柔声吹了口气，令他抽搐了一下。“今天有突击队的任务是吗，吾爱？”你微笑着，亲吻他仍包裹在表皮里的头部，享受与此同时他剧烈的抽气声。“真脏。” 

他努力弯了弯唇角，露出害羞的笑容，而后低下头。“我估计你会想在这天结束后才见我。我也不想当中出现任何差池。”

真是贴心。你如此说道，看着他可爱的脸颊迅速涨红，那张略显小麦色的脸庞仿佛容光焕发。你的手上下搓揉着他的侧腹，又靠近了些，好让你的嘴唇碰到他已迅速硬起的阴茎。

“真是个好孩子，”蝴蝶般的轻吻落在他几乎燃烧起来的肉块上，从这位曾经镇定自若地医生口中逼出一声接一声的轻柔呻吟。他粗喘着，大腿因渴望抽动自己的臀部而颤抖，但他还在负隅顽抗，他低下头，略微迷蒙的眼看向你。这双深色的眸子因欲望而目光灼灼，锁定在你的唇上，而你正亲吻蹭压着他阴茎的底端 ：“让我好好奖励一下你的考虑周到。”

“谢——谢谢您~”他用法语呻吟着，深爱着你因他变化了语言而变得更加性致高昂这一点。但这也将是很长一段时间内，他能够口齿清晰讲说出的最后一句话了，至少，在你的嘴还含着他的期间内。


	18. Thermite - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花了点时间，但是终于！Thermite篇！来啦！说起来挺奇怪的，因为作为进攻方我主要使用的干员就是Thermite，但我之前还从来没写过他哈哈哈

【Thermite x 你】亲吻

“又被烫伤了？”你古怪又带点好笑的声音让Jordan龇起牙来，他慢慢回过头向你打招呼。 

“呃……”他难为情地笑着，将手藏到背后。“没？”

你叹了口气，带着放弃的微笑将他从当前站着的地方赶走，而他正打算往手臂上抹芦荟胶缠绷带。“我也不懂为什么，你就是坚持不肯戴手套。”

Jordan喃喃念叨着些口齿不清的句子，却从背后环住你，他的前胸压住你的后背，两只胳膊圈在你面前，好让你继续包扎。这样的姿势是很麻烦，但他却觉得温暖又舒适，因为你现在可没有抬腿走人的心情。

总而言之，你糊了一大堆芦荟胶上去，将他包扎好，你的手摁在他的左臂上好一阵子，以感受掌心下的肌肉。Jordan微笑着，脸埋进你的发间深深呼吸。操，即便抹了这么多芦荟胶，烫伤还是太他妈疼了。一部分思绪只想让他嗑片药打个盹儿好忘记这些伤痛，但他还有好几份报告要写。

你感受到了他的疲惫于是转过身，将他的脑袋推了回去好吻住他的唇。“还有工作啊？”

“是。”他叹道，融化在你的吻中，于是他又回应过来，滑不溜丢的舌头戳进你的嘴角，游走过你的唇间，又迅速溜了回去。

你清了清嗓子，双手环住他的脖子，刮擦着他的板寸，将他的脑袋歪过来，好用你喜欢的姿势加深这个吻。显而易见的，Jordan也深爱如此，他箍紧了圈住你的胳膊，好将你抱得更紧。而后他疼得一抽——靠，肯定是抱得太紧压到了嫩肉。

他的动作并非无人察觉，你的嘴唇还没有抽离，喃喃道：“手松开，Jordan。”

“但是——”

你的指尖陷进了他的下颚。“手松开，不然接下来一周你别想爽到。”

“靠。”他咒骂道，双手从你身上剥离开来，尴尬地晃悠在身侧，因为放回背后也是同样难受，“操。”

“稍后。”你抵着他张开的嘴嘶声道。转到他背后，将他摁在了工作台上。


	19. Vigil - A little silence goes a long way

【上】

哲敬总是看起来很悲伤——即便他只是坐在那里静静不动地看着你，等待着，聆听着。他的手放在膝盖上，很是放松，上头覆盖着一层略带光泽的薄汗。他是有些紧张，但他不会在肢体语言或脸上表现出来，如同悲伤一样的情绪困扰着你。但现在可不是难过的时候——不，现在，你要看看这位尽管安静却又神奇的男孩儿，能给你些什么。

 

手指滑过他下颚上稀疏的胡茬，你笼住他的下巴，忍不住继续抚摸，温暖他异于常人有些发冷的脸颊。化哲敬略微瑟缩了一下，又放松下来，这次他合上了那双深色的眼睛，温顺地完全靠在你的掌心中。渐渐的，渐渐的，他布满茧子的双手也靠过来，覆在自己的脸颊上，拇指无意识地搓揉着你的手指。他的喉咙滚动着，下颚在你的掌心下动作着，仿佛在努力将自己的思绪集中起来。

 

如果能给他的脸罩上面具或面罩，事情会简单得多。你如此想着，看向他的视线更加温柔和包容起来，他抬头看向你，双眼圆睁着，满是恳求之意。要遮住这张好看的脸真是可惜，但对你而言，让他舒服比能看到他的脸得来的愉悦更加重要——毕竟，你是世上唯一能尽情观赏他的人。你翻出一件袖子和领口都被缝死了的衬衫来临时凑合一下，你将之轻轻松松罩上他的脑袋，往下拖到脖子，布料盖住了他的锁骨。

 

在那之后，哲敬才终于吐出了自由的呼吸声，他的肩膀松垮下来，双手紧攥着你，将你的手放回他现在遮住了的脸颊。他的脸一旦被遮盖，就仿佛变了一个人。他静静呢喃着你的名字，转过脸，将他被遮住的嘴唇印在你掌心。他是你的。你一个人的。即使在这样亲密的环境下，他仍然无法忍受将脸暴露出来，他仍是你的，你尽可以爱他，也可以毁灭他。

 

你想笑话他这样突如其来的冗赘，但即使他看不到，你也还是控制住了自己。你爱极了他像这样慢慢将自己向你打开的样子，于是你奖励给他一个印在唇上的吻，而后小心地将他推倒在床上。由此他慢慢躺了下去，肌肉紧致的上半身落在床垫上，没有一点儿声音。他的脚还落在地上，坚实的大腿成了你最好的座位，你就这样落座在他身上。

 

感受到你的体重落在自己身上时，哲敬紧绷着身体挪了挪，好让你不至于半边身子掉下床去，双手放在你膝盖上帮助你保持平衡。在你开始解开他的扣子脱下他的上衣和裤子时，那双手收紧了，这也是你低下身舔舐起他深色乳头时收获的唯一反应。而在你开始啃咬时，他终于泄漏出轻柔的呻吟，疼痛叮咬着他，他的胸肌在你的唇齿下泛起涟漪。

 

【下】

你终于松开嘴，他静静呻吟着，而你赞许这一点，双手滑过他线条分明的腹肌，沿着撩人的毛发生长线一路向下，到你最喜欢的部位上。制服厚重的布料早就支起了帐篷，仅凭自己的力量便将拉链顶下一道小口子，你也帮忙将之整个拉开，将他的裤腰也一起拽到了大腿。他粗硬，有弧度，抽搐着的阴茎——仿佛滴着光芒——迫不及待地从他的内裤里释放弹跳出来，向你问好。他的阴茎竖着贴在肚皮上，指向他的肚脐，你探索的手指一路向上，玩弄着他的阴茎，戏弄着前面早已湿润的头部，上面清澈的前液如同珠玉。

 

你想含住他，于是这么对他说道。看着他肌肉坚实的身体紧绷着几乎跳起来，就仿佛它们也隔着皮肤在他呼吸之下安静地呻吟。很好，这很好。你的赞美在他身上落地开花，他由此柔声呻吟着，臀部忍不住弹动。

 

求求你，求求你，求求你——他的身体如此乞求着，但他的嘴却做不到。求求你，碰碰我吧。

 

他的阴茎更加抽搐并弯折着，流出更多的液体，引得你分泌着口涎的嘴更往前去。这景象太美，你根本无法抗拒。你对他如此呢喃道，跟随自己的欲望，合上了双唇含住他的粗硬的顶端，唾液冲刷舔舐着，直到你从他的裂口处尝到更浓郁的体香。哲敬呻吟得更大声，双手离开你的膝盖，在床单上紧握成拳，他攥得那样用力，连指关节都发白了。

 

你笑了，于是圈住他的阴囊，放松自己的下颚，更深更深地吞下他，直到你的嘴唇碰到了他卷曲的毛发。他深深陷入你的喉咙，而现在你得集中精力让自己更加放松下来，因他弹动弯曲的阴茎快要逼得你退开了。等到你终于喘得上气，你发现他的脖颈拱了起来，就好像他在努力透过那层布料看着你。

 

而他也看到了，尽管这只是一道模糊的淡影，而他真心希望能将你看清。而后，你又含住他，于是所有景象又变回黑暗，因他紧紧闭上了眼。肉体锋利的快感弥漫在他所有感官中，直到他在你的紧握颤抖起来。再一次的，他的身体乞求着你，而他的嘴却说不出——让我高潮吧。让我展示给你看，我能给你多少，你激发了我多少。

 

可惜呀，你却还没有完全结束。你如此说道，注视他颤抖着，微微摇了摇头。没错儿，你们的好戏还长着呢，壁花少年。*

 

*壁花少年：

Wallflower

  
Someone who could be called shy, someone who doesn't feel comfortable around other people. They don't like to have attention on them because it makes them uncomfortable. They like to stay off to the side at parties or dances. They have trouble talking to people because they don't know what to say. Talking to new people is not their strongest point, and standing up in front of people can make them feel awful. They may act fake around their friends to hide their real quiet personality, but to everyone else, they're invisible. Just because they're "antisocial" doesn't mean they're snobby. They just would rather watch then be involved. They know things about people that you would never know unless you watched as closely as them. You could tell anything to a wallflower and they'd never tell anyone because they try to avoid talking to people. They can be the best people, if you take the time to crack their thick shell. The opposite sex doesn't seem to consider them very much, but if you got to know them, they'd be great. They are usually attracted to other wallflowers because they are like each other. Wallflowers are beautiful.


	20. Buck- A little trade

“你说今晚要和那帮男孩儿们出去干嘛来着， Sébastien？”你覆上他满是汗水的身躯，弓起背，以免碰到他疼痛弹动的阴茎。

 

“呃——”他呻吟着，紧紧闭着眼，咬住自己的嘴唇。“派——派对？”此时的理智离他尚远，上帝啊，希望他说出来的是个单词，而不是什么让人误会的东西。

 

你点了点自己的嘴唇，下身落下去，套住他阴茎的头部，浅浅逗弄着，而后又让之滑出去，如此反复，直到Sébastien骂出了脏话。然而你只是啧啧出声，坐直了身体，好让自己抵在他正流淌不止的阴茎上。“你说派对？哦，你确实该休息一下。”而后你整个坐了下去，他弓起背，无声地尖叫出来，咬紧了牙关。他又跌躺了回去，绝望地开始挺腰。

 

不幸的是，你却又抬起身，让他滑落出去。Sébastien猛地睁开眼向你低吼出声，乱糟糟的胡子使他看起来更像只被激怒的熊了，你柔声道：“真是可爱，这样吧，如果你能让我在十分钟内高潮，我就让你和那帮男孩子出去，如何？”

 

“Yessss~”他嘶声道，急切的双臂地朝你伸去圈紧，调整臀部的角度，随着满足地呻吟，他再次挺了进来。他一脸坚决地操着你，双唇落在你的喉间，手指流连在你的阴蒂上，按你教导他的方式爱抚着你。这些感觉当然很好，于是你也沉浸其中，呻吟着向他扭动。你快要到了，这千真万确，但他则被你的愉悦所感染，可真是有趣。

 

你当然会迎来高潮，但Sébastien？Sébastien得卡在最硬的时候度过今晚。如果他回来的时候还保持着同样的状态，可就太有意思了。

 

\------------

本篇原文地址为 https://shes-claws-deep.tumblr.com/post/174442462564/hey-hey-love-your-works-so-mind-blowing-and


	21. Black Beard-Daddy

实话实说，他根本没注意到这句话溜出了嘴。也许是因为他忍受了太多来自Meghan，或者Marius，还是Dominic这样开玩笑般的称呼自己，但不管怎么说——

 

“哦操，yes，再用力些，daddy，”就在你捏弄他的乳头时他呻吟出声，你的臀部狠狠撞击着他的。

 

你僵住了，指甲不小心陷入了他脆弱的肉体中。“你刚才叫我什么？”你坐在他的跨上，向前靠过去，笔直地看着他的双眼。

 

Craig咽了口唾沫，向后靠去，视线闪烁，尽力躲避着你。“我没有——”

 

“啊，但是你有，”你柔声道，温柔地亲吻着他的双唇，深爱着他像现在这样被你亲得渐渐放松下来的样子。“宝贝男孩儿。”

 

上帝啊，他立刻就融化在你温柔的嗓音中了，柔顺的喘息逐渐加速，他贪婪的双手揉搓着你的臀。“求你了，我——”

 

你的身体压紧了他，揉搓撵磨着，直到你感受到他的勃起抵住了你湿滑的入口。他肯定是因犯错而乱了阵脚，不小心漏出了这句话，但现在……“求我什么，宝贝儿？”

 

Craig猛地闭紧了眼，再次张开口前担忧着自己的嘴，情欲和屈从在他深棕色的内里深处熊熊灼烧着。“求——求你，daddy，再用力些操我。”

 

满意的笑声从你嘴里传出，你终于再次吞没了他肥硕的阴茎，你呻吟着，他竟比之前更硬了。“真是个好孩子，Craig，你真让daddy骄傲。”


End file.
